


Sam the Legend

by pherryt



Series: SPN AU and Trope Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Revenge, gamer!sam, unorthodox gaming methods, voices of others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: When Gabe brings up gaming, Sams love of it is rekindled. But then they find out Dean's been deliberately keeping him out of their gaming sessions and revenge is planned.





	Sam the Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my last OFFICIAL entry into the SPN AU and TROPE BINGO (but i might still work on my card and put it in here) - this makes it so i've actually got a Finished Row
> 
> this fills the gamer!sam square

 “Hey Sammy, you ever play video games?” Gabe asked, out of the blue as he, Sam and Eileen lay all cuddled together on the couch watching tv.

“Sure did. Used to play all the time, actually.”

Eileen giggled. “Sam was a legend back in college,” she signed as she spoke, for clarity, though they were btoh well attuned enough to understand her.

“A legend, huh?” Gabe asked, wonderingly. Staring over Sam’s chest at Eileen. Her eyes were sparkling, meaning there was some sort of joke in there. Sometimes Gabe felt like a third wheel in his own relationship. Eileen and Sam had known each other since freshman year of college, and they’d only picked up Gabe a couple of years ago. They had all those stories and inside jokes to share with each other and he had… well, he had stories and jokes but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t shared. He pushed the jealousy down. “Why don’t you play anymore?”

Sam shrugged. “I dunno. Real life got in the way, I guess. Plus, I don’t think any of the old crew play anymore. It just sorta… died down as we all got jobs, moved away.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam, peering through Sam’s long bangs that fell over his eyes. He seemed a little sad, wistful maybe. And suddenly Gabe had an idea. He tried to hold back the smirk, but Eileen caught it anyway.

“Oh no, don’t encourage him! If he starts playing again, we’ll lose our boyfriend,” she laughed.

He tried not to let show the hurt he felt at his idea being shot down before he’d even spoken it. It wasn’t meant in malice, he knew Eileen well enough to know that. But still it hurt. “Why don’t we all play? The three of us? Then we could play  _and_ still spend time with each other?” Gabe offered.

“Hmm…” Sam grinned. “You know, I’d like that. Set aside a small portion of the week where we just play together. I should see if I could find some of my old school games and see what I need to rig up to get them to work. I bet Charlie would know. In fact, I’ll go call her now.”

Eileen sighed as Sam got lost in his excitement and jumped off the couch, abandoning them to each other. She looked at Gabriel and with a quick glance to make sure Sam wasn’t paying attention, she signed with tight lips. “If this backfires on him, you’re the one cleaning up the mess.”

Gabe stared at her, absolutely perplexed.

It wasn’t until a week later that Gabriel understood those words better. At first, everything seemed okay. Sam was excited and he dug out his old consoles and his old games – things Gabriel hadn’t even known his boyfriend had owned, they’d been buried that deep in the spare room closet.

But then he started getting the run around from his friends. Charlie was ‘unable’ to cobble anything together and everyone from the old crew were busy. Gabriel watched as Sam’s excitement fled and resolved to fix that. This was his fault, after all.

He scrambled, trying to find anyone who could help – but it was Eileen who brought Ash home. Why hadn’t _Gabe_ thought of Ash? Dammit!

He came in with his duffle bag full of toys and took a look at what Sam had dug up. He flipped his hair back and sniffed. “Man, this is gonna be a piece of cake. Thought you were gonna give me a challenge. No problemo. I can set up a splitter and a converter box for the consoles to get them to talk to your modern tv – I can even set it up so its easy to switch between one and the other.”

“Easy, huh?” Gabriel said slowly, looking at Eileen and back at Ash. “Charlie gave us the impression that it was going to be a um… monumental task.”

“Well, no offense to Charlie, but I _am_ the master at this stuff. Why do you think they call me Dr. Badass?” he smoothed his hair back along the sides with another sniff.

He got to work fairly quickly, pulling things out of his duffle bag and occasionally asking where they’d like one of the old consoles to sit. There was a Playstation, a Nintendo 64, a Gamecube and a Super Nintendo and a Dreamcast too.

“Man, it’s great to see Sam getting back into Gaming,” Ash said as he worked. “You think he might be interested in doing LAN parties too?”

“Dude – if we can get people to do LAN parties… I’ve been hankering for some old school games. Y’know, like Diablo and Warcraft and Doom 2…” Sam’s voice behind Gabriel made him squeak in surprise.

“Samsquatch! When did you get home?” Gabriel turned around in time to be drawn into a hug, Sam leaning down to give him a slow kiss. Gabriel hummed and fell into him. Sam’s big strong arms was one of his favorite places to be.

“Just now, babe. Ash, man, it’s good to see you,” Sam said with a nod to Ash who was too busy and his hands too full for anything else.

“Sam! I was just saying it’d be great to see you gaming again. We miss having you around. You always made things more exciting,” Ash said. “Man, why’d you ever stop, anyway?”

Gabriel’s brain came to a halt. Beside him, Sam stiffened.

“Huh?”

Ash looked up. “You should join in our discord group. The meetups are fairly random but we usually play something at least once a week. We even have some new blood.”

“Ash…” Sam said slowly, “I had no idea anyone was still gaming. That’s the main reason I haven’t been…”

Ash stopped working completely and looked up again, his eyes narrowed. “What?”

The room was silent for a moment and Gabe suddenly thought he realized what Eileen might have been hinting at. But if she knew this had been happening, why didn’t she just _say_ something?

As if by magic, Eileen appeared beside them, beers in hand. She handed them out before speaking. “I suspected something was going on, but I couldn’t prove it without being nosy. I think Sam’s been deliberately left out, Ash.”

Rocking back on his heels, Ash took a swig of his beer, then wiped off his mouth with a corner of his shirt. “Shit, man. I had no idea. You know what this means, don’t you?”

Gabriel started to grin. “Revenge?”

Ash’s answering grin was all that was necessary.

**

With Ash’s help, they quickly set things in motion. He took a look at their computers, deciding which one would be the better gaming machine until Sam had the money to go out and invest in one, and got it ready for the next gaming event. Strangely enough, the group had decided to go old school and Doom 2 was next on the menu.

“Now normally, with all the hardware upgrades and the new OS’s, you can’t play a game this old and we’d have to find you some downloadable hacks. But Steam has this one available. So we’ll just need to make you a Steam account and get the game. Easy peasy,” Ash grinned as he walked Sam through it. “Of course, you’ll want to be careful choosing your handle if you don’t want the others to realize it’s you till its too late…”

Gabriel eagerly reached for the keyboard. “Oh, let me!”

Sam yanked it away. “Babe, I love you, but I do not want to be dickmaster69.”

Eileen laughed as Gabriel pouted.

“But Sam,” he whined. “They’d never see it coming!”

“And I prefer if they _never_ see me coming.” Sam said with a straight face, but his eyes twinkled and the other three burst out laughing.

“That was horrible, Sam,” Eileen said, still smiling.

“I know. I blame Gabe’s influence for that one,” Sam acknowledged, kissing her softly. “Why don’t _you_ pick something?”

**

Saturday, the stage was set. Eileen and Gabe planned to watch the mayhem unfold. Ash was in contact with Sam directly and separately from the group, and nobody else knew he was coming in. His screenname was StabArAis, which had left Eileen giggling but she’d given no explanation to what it meant. Still, Sam trusted her and went with it. It was certainly not something he or Gabe would have used and therefore, not obvious, which was the point.

Gabe watched in confusion as Sam ran around the pixelated halls of the game. After Sam died, again, he spoke up.

“I thought you said you were good at games?”

“I never said that, actually,” Sam said absently. “I just enjoy playing.”

Gabriel trued to Eileen next. “But you said Sam was a legend!”

“He was!” she protested. “But it was more for the… odd ways he went about playing. The stories are funny as hell, and I always thought it was great. But I’m starting to guess the others didn’t.”

Suddenly, a buzzing sound filled the screen and Sam cackled. “Now _that’s_ more like it!”

Audio that had been playing over the speakers with the chatter of their friends suddenly changed it’s tone.

“Oh fuck, the new guy has the chainsaw…” Dean grumbled.

“A chainsaw?” someone else laughed.

“What good is a chainsaw going to do against my bad boy?” another person spoke up.

“Hey, in the wrong hands, that thing is more devastating than you’d think… be glad Sam isn’t playing. He was strangely good with that, actually.” Charlies voice came through the speakers and Gabriel started grinning.

And then the kill counts started coming in.

There was cursing coming from multiple people and Sam’s grin was widening. He was especially gunning for Dean and Charlie and the other players noticed it. Soon enough, they were egging him on and laughing.

“Hey Stabber! Welcome to the group!” The overly cheerful voice reminded Gabe of Garth.

“Stabber – you gonna join us officially, brother?” That had to be Benny.

“StabArAis – it is nice to see someone putting those two in their place. They could both do with a lesson in humility once in a while…” Gabriel choked as he realized that was his brother, Cas talking.

“Fuck this shit! Stabber – whoever you are – you’re dead!” Dean growled. “Just wait till I get my hands on the BFG!”

Sam ran up behind Dean’s avatar and cut him in half.

“Mother fucker!”

“Dean,” Cas’s voice came over the speakers disapprovingly – Sam still hadn’t said a single word, his mic on mute just in case – “Your language is inappropriate. It’s just a game.”

“But we’re losing!” Dean whined.

“It’s PVP Dean and there are no teams. Didn’t you specifically warn me that you weren’t going to go easy on me just because we’re boyfriends and not to have hard feelings when you won?”

Dean grumbled as the rest of the chat burst into laughter.

“He’s got you there, brother.”

When the game ended with Sam’s kill count dramatically in the lead, Sam’s phone rang.

“Hello, Dean,” Sam said calmly, putting it on speaker.

“What the fuck, man!” Dean growled.

“What the fuck? Is everything okay, Dean?” Sam said with fake innocence and concern, his hands moving so Eileen could know what Dean was saying too.

“Cut the shit! I know it was you! You’re the only one who was ever so freakishly good with that chainsaw _and_ you kept beelining for me. It had to be you,” Dean growled again.

“If it was me – and I’m not saying it was – why do you think I might have a vendetta on you?” Sam asked.

“There _is_ no good reason for the stunt you pulled today! You severely messed up my record, dude!” Dean yelled.

“And you and Charlie kept me in the dark about you all getting together without me to play. It wasn’t even a ‘we forgot to mention it’ either. When I mentioned wanting to get back into gaming, Charlie deliberately gave me the run around and _you_ yourself said you were too busy. Dean, you _lied_ to me to keep me out of the games. So, if you think I’m a little upset with you, then yes, I am. And I think you got exactly what you deserved today.”

His computer beeped as a bunch of friends’ requests came in from the folks that had been in the game.

“And apparently, it’s just you and Charlie who don’t want me there. So I say, get over yourself, Dean. And remember, they’re just games,” Sam said firmly before reaching out to disconnect the call and answer his friend’s requests.

Gabe stared at Sam with his mouth agape. He leaned over and nudged Eileen. “Is it just me, or is he, like, extra hot today?”

“It’s not just you,” she said with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So as i struggled to figure out what to write for Gamer Sam, someone mentioned Dorms and Lan parties and then i remembered...
> 
> Some of those games i played back in college, i wasn't a very GOOD gamer, but i always wound up doing things nobody had either ever thought to try (and it worked) or i turned something useless into something pretty good. the chainsaw? I totally did that. My friend Matt didn't stand a chance. before i picked a chainsaw *I* didn't stand a chance.
> 
> other weirdness i wanted to add in but couldn't: Resident Evil 2 - there's this hallway with a licker or something on the ceiling? Anyway, it drops down if you enter the hallway and you need a shotgun or something to take it out. it's near the beginning of the game and i'd seen it played through a few times. When i reached it, i did NOT have a shotgun. I barely had ammo. (i was hugely bad at this game) so i took a deep breath, opened the door - and booked it.
> 
> i was through the hall and out the other side before the licker could do more than do its drop animation. My friends who had fought and died and fought and finally won against it, stared at me with gaping mouths. "You can DO THAT?"
> 
> Original Diablo, i played the archer character. my dad was so upset that i beat the butcher as easily as i did. I had it trapped against a stairwell so that it kept tryign to walk through it to get to me...and i just kept lobbing arrows at it through the stairwell. on other playthroughs, i did similar with closing a door behind me and shooting through grates.
> 
> I have other stories i could tell but they'd all take too long lol...


End file.
